Game Night
by FlyWithDamagedWings
Summary: This is a mostly out of character [OOC] AkuRoku fanfiction. It takes place on Destiny Islands in the course of three or four days or...whatever, haha It's a weekend full of "daring" games of which reveal hidden secrets. And some of them learn something about themselves that they never knew before. - Cover Image by Arlequinne on deviantArt
1. Prologue: The Islands

The sun was a crisp golden colour. The clouds were white and fluffy. The sky and ocean were both majestic blues, but different shades. And the beach sand was warm from the rays of the sun. And in the middle of the beach lay four bodies. One was the body of a teenage girl. She was lying horizontal to the ocean, her legs crossed at her ankles. Her hands were busy lifting sand, and then letting it seep through her fingers. Some of her maroon hair fell in front of her bright blue eyes, which were paying close attention to her hands in the sand. And her head was resting on the chest of a teenage boy. He was lying vertical to the ocean, his legs straight ahead of him. His electric blue eyes were gazing up to the sky. One hand was running its fingers through the girl's hair. The fingers of his other hand were intertwined with the fingers of a hand of the early twenties male body lying vertically next to him. His ecstatic green eyes were also staring up towards the vast sky. And his red spiky hair was a bit tangled with the other male's dirty blonde spikes. He had one leg straight out ahead of him and his other leg was bent at the knee. Then his free hand was resting on the shoulder of the fourth body, another teenage girl, also lying horizontal to the ocean. The head of blonde hair was resting on the chest of the redheaded male. Her brilliant blue eyes were averted towards the horizon. One hand was resting under her head, separating it from the male's chest, and her other hand was drawing pictures in the sand. It was a peaceful day on Destiny Islands, especially for those four friends, as they just lay there and listened to the sounds of the beach...


	2. Chapter One: Truth or Dare

_T__HREE__ D__AYS__ E__ARLIER__._

"Come on Kairi!" Naminé yelled up the stairs. "Are you ready to go yet? I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes now and we were supposed to leave half an hour ago!"

"Hold on!" Kairi called back to her cousin. "Just one more minute."

"You said that ten minutes ago!" She sighed. "Everyone's waiting on us!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that!" She finally appeared at the top of the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready."

"It's about damn time."

She came down the staircase. "We can go now."

"All right. We really have to hurry, though."

With that said, the cousins were rushing out the front door. After a short fifteen minute walk, they arrived at their friends' house.

"Why are Riku and Sora having this party again?" Naminé asked.

"The party was Riku's idea."

"Okay, so why is Riku having this party again?"

"Because he's Riku," Kairi finally answered. "And do you really need any other reason than that?"

They laughed as they walked into the house without even bothering to knock.

"It's about time you two got here," Aqua greeted them as they closed the door. She smiled. "We're just about to start the game."

"What game?" Kairi questioned as the three walked into the living room.

Everyone present was sitting in a circle: Xion, Axel, Terra, Riku, Ventus and Roxas—the twins—and their younger brother Sora. They were all there for the party.

"Welcome to my three night long party!" Riku greeted them with a smirk.

"You're just in time," Sora added.

"We're about to play truth or dare," Ventus informed the newcomers.

"And tomorrow night the game is spin the bottle," Roxas told them.

"And then we end with ten minutes in heaven," Xion finished.

"I thought it was only supposed to be seven minutes," Naminé thought aloud.

"Yeah," Axel confirmed. He smirked. "We rounded it up to ten."

With that said, Kairi, Naminé and Aqua joined in the circle.

"Okay, who's going first?" Kairi wondered. She looked around the circle, but no one said anything. "All right, fine, I'll go first," she volunteered. Again, she looked around the circle trying to choose who to question. Her eyes landed on her best friend. She smiled. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

He thought for a moment. "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…go get a tub of ice cream and eat the whole thing—by yourself—before this game ends."

"I hate ice cream."

Her smile turned into a smirk. "I know you do."

He sighed. "I'll be right back." He left the circle and the room. When he returned, he had a tub of patchwork ice cream and a spoon in his hands. He returned to his spot in the circle and opened the full carton. "All right, my turn." He looked around as he began eating the ice cream. "Xion, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said without even having to think about it.

"Which do you prefer: one night stands or a relationship?"

"Oh, that's easy. A relationship, of course," she answered. Roxas only nodded in reply. Then Xion turned away from him. "Okay Riku, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he decided with another smirk.

"I dare you to be in a relationship."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "It means that you have a new girlfriend practically every other week."

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you kinda do. So I'm daring you to be in an actual relationship. One that has the potential to last and actually go somewhere that isn't the bedroom."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Do you accept?" she asked in reply.

He sighed. "Fine, I accept."

"Good."

He shook his head at her. "All right, Naminé, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he wondered.

She blinked, a bit stunned by the question. "Oh, well…maybe not so much love at first sight, but more of a connection at first sight."

"Nice answer."

She eyed him suspiciously. "If you say so." She then turned to her best friend. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Well, I'll stick with the theme here, so dare."

"The theme?"

"Yeah, so far the girls have been choosing truth and the guys dare. So, I choose dare."

She laughed. "Very well, then." She thought for a moment. "I dare you to…" she trailed off before a smirk spread across her face. "I dare you to strip down to only your undergarments for the rest of this game."

"Naminé, what the hell?" he complained.

She laughed more. "It was a dare, Axel!"

"Does anyone protest this?" he questioned. He looked around the circle, but no one said anything. Though, a few snickers did come from the others. "Damn it," he gave in. He stood up and removed his shirt and pants so he was only in his boxers. He sat back down. "For the record, this is really uncomfortable."

Naminé smiled triumphantly. "Your turn."

He sighed, looking around the circle. His eyes landed on Roxas. "How's that ice cream, buddy?"

Roxas swallowed the spoonful he had just taken. "I'm gonna be sick by the end of the night," he stated.

Axel laughed in reply. "Okay Aqua, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"See? It's a theme!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if you could do anything over what would it be?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing," she answered simply. "I'm happy with the way things are now and with how things turned out. And despite what's happened in the past, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Okay."

"Okay." She turned away from him. "Sora, truth or dare?"

"You know, I'm gonna break the streak and go with truth," he decided.

"Wow, way to be different," Riku cut in sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"All right, Sora, how confident are you with using the Keyblade?"

"Well, I'm sure I could use more training, but I don't think training really ends for anything. And I'll always be willing to learn new skills and whatnot. Other than that, though, I'd say I'm still really confident with it."

"You're so modest."

He smiled. "Thanks!" He looked to his cousin. "Okay Ven, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell your brothers—me and Roxas—that you love them."

"Really?" he replied. "That's it?" He laughed. "All right, easy enough. Roxas, Sora, I love you both."

"Awe, thanks Ven," Roxas said with sweet sarcasm. Then his smile fell away as his eyes dropped the carton of ice cream he was working on. "Ugh, I didn't like ice cream before, but now I'm really never eating ice cream again."

"You poor baby," Ventus said back. He laughed. "Okay Terra, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth."

"Are you content with whom you are?"

He shrugged. "For the most part," he admitted. "I mean, I can't say that I'm happy with all the decisions I've made, but I am happy with where I am now."

Ventus nodded. "That's good."

"I think so." He chuckled. "And now, last but not least, Kairi, truth or dare?"

"I'll be different as well and go with—" She stopped herself. "Actually, no, I'll stick with truth."

Terra laughed some more. "Okay." He thought for a moment. "I wanna come up with a good one," he said and he continued to think. "All right, got one," he finally declared. "How different do you think your life would be if you had never moved to the Islands?"

"Oh…damn, that is a good one." She sighed. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I feel like I probably would've met Sora either way. But I don't know if I would've had the chance to meet Riku or any of the rest of you. I don't think I would've ended up being a part of all this. So…I guess my life would've been pretty different." She smiled. "I'm glad I moved here to the Islands, though. I wouldn't have wanted my life to turn out any other way."

"And with that heartfelt answer, we're done!" Riku stated.

"We're done for the night?" Xion checked.

"Did I not just say that?"

"Shut up," she replied, though she was smiling.

"I can't believe you had us all come over just for that," Kairi replied.

"You know you loved it," Riku said back, grinning.

"Okay, so who's going home and who's spending the night here?" Sora then questioned.

"Kairi and I are gonna head home," Naminé decided as the cousins got to their feet.

"I have a feeling Roxas might be staying, though," Kairi said. She was staring at the teen, sprawled across the floor, an empty carton of ice cream next to him and a spoon hanging out of his mouth. "I think he's been wiped out." She laughed.

"No, I'm going home tonight," Roxas decided.

"I'll get him home," Axel said, all his clothes back on his body now.

"Do you need any help?" Ventus checked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not like he's drunk."

"Okay. Xion and I are gonna head out, then," Aqua declared.

"See you all tomorrow," Xion said. The two of them left.

"Ven and I are staying here tonight," Terra then informed who was still present.

"Hey Roxas," Ventus said, kneeling beside his twin, "it's time to get up. Axel's gonna take you home."

Roxas simply stuck his arm up into the air. "Help me," he groaned.

Axel laughed and took Roxas's hand, pulling him back to his feet.

"Sorry Roxas," Kairi told him. "I didn't realise what eating a carton of ice cream would do to you."

"It's fine. I did choose dare after all."

"All right, if you're not staying then get out," Riku suddenly demanded.

"Way to be rude," Naminé replied. "Let's go, Kairi."

"Bye guys," Kairi said back. The cousins then left.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, Roxas?" Ventus checked.

"Yeah, I wanna be home tonight. Even if I'll be alone."

"Man, you're not drunk, but it's like you are drunk or something," Terra thought aloud, laughing. "Can ice cream actually do that to you?"

"What? Make you drunk?" Sora made clear. "Well, I guess it can do that to Roxas since he never eats it anyway."

"All right, come on Roxas," Axel said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."


	3. Chapter Two: Sidetracked

"I never thought I could hate ice cream more than I already did," Roxas declared as he and Axel walked away from Riku and Sora's house. "Ugh."

"You know, I don't understand how your hate for ice cream started when it used to be the only thing you ate."

"That would be exactly how it started."

Axel laughed. "Good point. Too much sea salt, huh?"

"Stop talking to me about ice cream right now. Seriously."

A silence fell upon them and spread throughout the night. They both looked around the darkening island. Axel's eyes suddenly froze on the other island.

"We haven't been there in a while," he spoke up.

Roxas turned to his gaze to where Axel's was. "No, we haven't."

He smirked. "Wanna go now?"

"What? No, we can't."

"Why can't we?"

"It's too late."

"So what? There's no time limit."

"But—"

"C'mon Roxas," he cut him off and he headed for the shore to go to the other island.

"Axel, wait!" he called after him as he followed.

They reached the shore and climbed into their boats.

"Let's race," Axel suggested eagerly.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Roxas wondered.

He only laughed. "I have no idea."

He shook his head. "You're insane, Axel."

"So are we racing?"

"I still feel sick."

"Please?"

Now he sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Awesome! Ready? Set. Go!"

They then began to race in their boats across the water to the island. Axel was first to reach the other side and Roxas arrived a short while after.

"Damn, either all that ice cream is weighing me down or you're having a major adrenaline rush."

"I know! I have no idea why I'm like this right now." He chuckled. "Maybe there's something in the air."

"Are you gonna be like this for the next couple of nights?" he wondered.

"I don't really know. Why?"

"Because we have spin the bottle and seven—I mean, ten—minutes in heaven. Do you really want to be crazy like this for those two games?"

He shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal would be." He smirked. "That girl could get lucky."

"Yeah, but that girl can only be Naminé or Kairi or Xion or Aqua."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that makes things a little different." He sighed. "You know, I never asked you why you broke up with Naminé," he then changed the subject.

"What? That happened a few months ago now."

"I know, but still."

He shrugged. "Something just didn't feel right."

"Do you like Kairi?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed. Axel raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. Roxas shook his head. "I do not like Kairi in that way."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so." He paused. "Do you like Naminé?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you and Naminé are a lot like me and Kairi. And why else would you randomly ask me why I broke up with her?"

"I don't like her. Just like you don't like Kairi. But I have feeling Riku might like Naminé."

"Because of the truth he asked her, right?"

He smiled. "So, you were thinking that, too?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Great minds think alike."

He laughed. "Are you calmed down now?" he then asked, changing the subject again.

"I'm starting to calm down, yeah. But I still wanna stay here for a little while longer."

"We can't stay all night, Axel," he denied.

"I don't see why we can't."

"We just can't."

"That's not a very good reason, Roxas."

"Oh well."

He smiled, shaking his head at him. "You're amusing, you know that?"

"Do you mean that in a good way?"

"Of course." He laughed. "I don't think I could ever say something bad about you, Roxas."

"Thanks, you're so sweet!" he replied with hints of sarcasm and mockery.

"Hey, you should be thanking me."

"And why is that?"

"Why would anyone else ever compliment you?"

"Oh, shut up."

Another silence fell upon them. They remained standing on the dock as their eyes wandered across the scenery they hadn't seen in such a long time. Roxas looked up at the starry night sky and admired it for a moment. Then he looked back down and his eyes landed on Axel, who wasn't paying any attention to him. But Roxas studied his friend from head to toe. He observed how the night encased him and outlined him. Then those ecstatic green eyes landed on him. He turned his head away quickly, feeling himself grow heated with embarrassment. He was suddenly happy that it was too dark for Axel to make out the colour of his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Axel spoke up.

"Nothing," Roxas denied. "Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just that you almost seem a little…uneasy, I guess."

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong."

"Still don't feel well?"

"Obviously."

"Well, I think I've calmed down now."

"Good, let's head back," Roxas suggested. He climbed back into his boat.

Axel followed his lead. But as they rowed back to the main island, he couldn't keep his eyes off his friend. Roxas's attention was ahead of himself, though, and he seemed to be concentrating hard. And so Axel took this chance to examine his friend. He watched the way he moved and realised how he just flowed from one movement to another effortlessly. And with the way the moon's light was touching the water, it reflected back and lit up his face. Axel's eyes lingered until Roxas turned his head toward him. Then he averted his eyes to the water ahead of him.

Roxas could've sworn he had caught Axel looking at him, but he decided against saying anything. At this point he just wanted to get home and get to bed. He didn't want any more disruptions or distractions.

They reached the shore. Axel was quick to jump out of his boat. But as Roxas stepped out, he tripped. Axel grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. Roxas looked up at him and felt flushed all over again. He rapidly stood up straight and on his own.

"Are you okay?" Axel checked.

"I'm fine," Roxas answered.

"You're welcome."

"Oh yeah…thanks."

"Man, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm positive."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Roxas froze. He hadn't even been moving beforehand, but he completely froze at Axel's question. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards him. His blue eyes met with Axel's green eyes and they locked in place. It was almost like time had stopped. Confusion swept over Roxas as he managed to look away.

"I really do think that ice cream did a number on me," he admitted.

"You do look kinda pale," Axel replied. "Here." He touched the back of his hand to Roxas's forehead, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "You feel warmer than usual, too," he added, not noticing the shudder he had caused.

"Then we should get you home."

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll go back now. No more detours."


	4. Chapter Three: Sleepover

With that said, Axel and Roxas started back to the house in silence. Every so often the redhead snuck a quick peak at the blonde beside him, whose head was hanging low and just sort of bobbing as he walked along. He attempted to study his facial expression, but he just couldn't get a good enough look at his face.

"You look tired," Axel decided to say, needing to break the silence again.

"I am," Roxas confirmed. "Aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I guess. A little." He paused. "You know, Kairi and Naminé's house is closer than yours. Do you want to just stop there for the night?"

"You know, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea."

He smiled back. "All right, we'll stop there, then."

"Do you think they'll get mad at us for staying out?"

"Nah, I don't think they'll care. Besides, it's not like they can really do or say anything about it."

"I guess that's true." He sighed, tilting his head back. He gazed up at the night sky again. "There are so many stars up there."

"So many worlds out there," Axel added.

"Yeah." He rolled his head back down to look forward. "We should go back to Twilight Town some time."

"I don't see why not." He smiled. "We could visit the clock tower."

He nodded as yet another silence fell between them. And after about five minutes, they arrived at Kairi and Naminé's place. They stopped at the end of the walkway.

"Some lights are still on," Axel pointed out.

"Good, that means they're still awake," Roxas stated.

They started up the walkway and stopped again in front of the door. Axel knocked on the door. Kairi soon answered it.

"Hey," she greeted them with a smile. "What are you two doing out at this hour?"

"We were walking home and got a bit…sidetracked," Axel began. "But Roxas here just doesn't feel very well and he doesn't think he can hike it all the way back to his house. And your place is closer than his and closer to mine."

"Well, you're welcome to spend the night here. You do look a little pale after all, Roxas."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Roxas replied.

She smiled unsurely. "Sorry." She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside. "Come on in."

They stepped inside and she closed the door behind them. Then Naminé appeared at the other end of the short hallway.

She smiled. "Hey guys. What are you two doing here?" she repeated the question her cousin had already asked.

"They're gonna spend the night," Kairi informed Naminé.

"All right."

"You're not even gonna ask why?" Axel thought aloud.

Naminé laughed a little. "I don't need to hear any excuses."

"I'm really tired," Roxas then spoke up. "Where can I sleep?"

"You can stay with me in my room," Kairi answered. "And Axel, you can stay with Naminé."

"Sounds good," Axel replied.

"Good. Well, I'm gonna get this one up to bed," Kairi decided, linking arms with Roxas.

"Goodnight," Roxas said. The two headed upstairs.

"So what were you two still doing out so late?" Naminé questioned Axel once they were alone.

"We got sidetracked."

"By what?"

"We visited the other island."

"Oh…wow, I haven't been there in forever."

"Exactly."

She smiled again. "Damn, now I wanna go there."

He laughed. "It hasn't changed much."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." She sighed. "We should probably get up to bed now, too," she then suggested.

"Probably," he agreed.

With that said, the two of them turned off the downstairs lights and headed upstairs. But before going to Naminé's room, they stopped by Kairi's.

"How's everything here?" Naminé checked.

"Everything is fine," Kairi assured them both.

"Okay. Goodnight, then," Axel said. They then walked away.

Kairi turned back to Roxas. "Did all that ice cream really make you this sick?"

"Well, it's probably a bit of motion sickness as well."

"Motion sick?"

He shrugged. "Motion sick. Seasick. Is there a difference?"

"Why would you be—?"

"Because Axel and I were sidetracked when we visited the other island."

"Did you? How was it?"

"The same. I guess I just kinda miss being there practically all the time. Axel does, too."

She smiled. "Yeah, I miss that, too."

"Hey, you, Axel, Naminé and I should all go there together some time soon. We could spend the night."

"I like that idea." She paused. "Know what else I like?"

"What else?"

"I like the fact that you and Naminé are still really good friends, even after the breakup a few months ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure that made things a lot easier for you."

"But it's not even that," she denied. "It's the fact that you two didn't allow things to get awkward or uncomfortable. You pretty much acted as if nothing ever happened. And I'm just glad that the four of us can still hang out and joke with each other like we always used to."

Now he smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's all true." He sighed. "All right, I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. She turned off the light and crawled into her bed with him. "Goodnight Roxas."

"Night Kairi," he replied.

They were lying in bed, facing away from each other, leaving their backs to face each other. And by the time Roxas figured Kairi had fallen asleep, he was still wide awake. And though there was already a cute redhead sleeping next to him, every time he closed his eyes an image of a different redhead formed in his mind; an image of Axel. He just didn't understand why. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the image from his mind. But he was able to eventually fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter Four: Assumptions

Naminé awoke before Axel did the next morning. Carefully and slowly, she slid out of her bed. Then she continued to be as quiet as she could as she left the room. She headed downstairs and when entered the kitchen she realised that she wasn't the only one awake.

"Oh, good morning, Roxas."

He turned to face her, a bit startled. "Morning, Naminé."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She smiled. "I always wake up early."

"And I couldn't sleep."

"Did you at least sleep some?"

He shrugged. "On and off." He sighed. "So, I got to thinking last night; we never talked about the breakup after we broke up."

She sat down at the table. "Were we supposed to?"

"Well, I kinda feel like we should have."

"Okay. Then sit down and we'll talk now." She gestured to the open seats at the table. He joined her, sitting across from her. "What is it you want to talk about?" she wondered.

"Just how we felt after it happened, I guess."

"And who do you want to start?"

He shrugged again. "I don't really care."

"Then why don't you start? After all, you suggested we do this and you're the one who decided we should breakup in the first place."

"Fair enough," he agreed. He took a deep breath and let it out, resting his arms on the table. "Do you know why I broke up with you?"

"I think so."

"Something just didn't feel right to me."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Okay, well," he took another deep breath and let it out, "what didn't feel right was—"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," she cut him off. "Your reason is your own."

He thought for a moment, debating whether or not he should go on anyway. "Then I don't really have anything else to say," he finally spoke up again.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Then do you want me to tell you how I felt about the breakup now?"

"I would like that, yes."

"Okay, well, I guess I was a little hurt," she admitted practically right away. "I mean, it was kinda out of nowhere. It was unexpected. And when you think everything in a relationship is going so well and it suddenly ends, it's a bit…puzzling, at the least. But after you broke up with me and I thought more about it, I began to realise that it was probably for the best."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged this time. "Just because after I felt that things probably could have been better, I started to think that maybe we weren't meant to be together or maybe we deserved to be with someone else." She paused. "Actually, now that we're talking about it; I am a little curious as to what didn't feel right to you."

"It's kinda hard to explain…" he replied, trailing off. "But know how when you're with your significant other you just sorta know that it's true and it just…feels right?"

"Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry Naminé, but I just didn't feel that with you."

"Don't be sorry, Roxas. You have no need to be. That's just the way things worked out. It's not your fault, though. You can't control how you feel."

"I can't?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"Do you feel that way around anyone?" he then asked her.

"Feel what way?"

"That feeling have rightness."

"Oh. I'm not really sure." She shrugged again. "I might."

He chuckled. "You might?"

She smiled back. "Yes, I might. And what about you?"

"I don't really know. I guess my answer is the same as yours."

"Who?"

"And that's where I'm not sure."

"Kairi?" she suggested slowly and a bit uncertainly.

"No, no, not Kairi."

"Can I know who?"

"I don't even think I know who, Naminé."

"Well, you know you can always talk to me, right?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

A silence then fell between them. Roxas was twiddling his thumbs and Naminé was looking down at her hands, which were resting on her lap. They avoided eye contact with one another.

"I'm glad we're still good friends," Naminé spoke up. "Most couples barely even talk to each other after a breakup." She smiled again. "But I'm glad we weren't most couples because you're such a good friend, Roxas."

He smiled back at her. "Ditto." He paused. "We've come a long way."

"We really have. And not just the two of us, but all of us."

"Why, good morning," Kairi interrupted, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning," Naminé greeted her, standing up.

"How did you sleep, Roxas?" she checked.

"I slept well enough," he answered overall truthfully.

"And Axel's still asleep?" she figured.

"Seems it," Naminé confirmed.

"I'll go wake him up, then," Kairi decided. She turned around and walked back out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. She went to her cousin's room, but stopped in the doorway when she saw the redhead sitting up in the bed. "Axel?" she announced her presence. He turned to face her as she entered the room. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"A few things."

She sat down with him. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Now he shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine."

She nodded. "So, you and Roxas went to the island last night?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Yeah, he told me that last night was probably caused by a bit of motion sickness as well."

"That would make sense. That would also most likely be my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I kinda had this odd adrenaline rush and I made us race to the island."

She laughed. "An adrenaline rush?"'

"I know, it's weird. I'm not sure where it came from, either."

She shrugged this time. "It happens."

"But I got a bit confused last night, too."

"Why?"

"Just because of the way Roxas randomly started acting and everything."

"How was he acting?"

"He was avoiding eye contact with me and he was kinda jumpy and he even seemed a bit anxious."

"That's odd," she replied, contemplating what Axel had just told her.

"Isn't it, though? And it started almost as soon as we got to the other island."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah, I asked him if something was wrong, but he said that nothing was."

"Want me to try talking to him? Maybe I can get a little more out of him."

"That'd be great if you could."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." She got back to her feet. "Come on, Roxas and Naminé are already awake and downstairs."

"Okay."

The two of them then left Naminé's room and headed downstairs. And when they entered the kitchen, they saw that Aqua and Xion had joined them.

"Hey you two," Xion greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey, when did you two get here?" Kairi asked in reply.

"Just now," Aqua answered.

"C'mon Axel, we should leave them to talk about whatever the hell it is girls talk about," Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, we'll head back to our houses now," Axel decided. "We'll need changes of clothes and whatnot. See you girls tonight." He and Roxas left.

"So…spin the bottle tonight," Naminé said as the four girls sat around the table.

"That's right," Kairi confirmed. She smirked. "Who wants to kiss who?"

"Wait," Aqua replied, "did Axel and Roxas spend the night here last night?"

"Yeah," Naminé confirmed. "So what?"

"Where did they sleep?" Xion wondered.

"Roxas stayed with me and Axel stayed with Naminé," Kairi told them as if it was nothing. Aqua and Xion exchanged peculiar smirks, and then they turned back to the cousins. "What's the big deal?" Kairi asked.

"Are you guys together?" Aqua questioned.

"No," Naminé denied. "Roxas just didn't feel well enough to make it back to his place last night. And our place was closer than his place and Axel's place."

"Okay and we understand that," Xion said. "But why did Roxas have to sleep in your bed and Axel in yours?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at them. "You guys are making way too big a deal out of this."

"How can we not?" Xion exclaimed. "You two spent the night with Roxas and Axel!"

"They're our best friends," Naminé reminded them.

"All the better reason for us to believe otherwise," Aqua replied.

"Look, I would never date Roxas," Kairi denied. "Not only because he dated Naminé, but also because that would be like dating my brother."

"All right, fine," Xion gave in. "And what's your excuse, Naminé?"

"I would never date Axel because I dated Roxas and they're best friends and you just don't do that," she answered. "It's against the code."

"That's actually not a bad point," Xion admitted.

Naminé smiled triumphantly. "Exactly."

"All right, fine, you two win," Aqua declared. "But only for now. We'll see what happens during the game tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi wondered.

She shrugged. "It means that we'll see what happens. Maybe one of you will get to kiss either Roxas or Axel."

"No! That would be so awkward!" Naminé exclaimed. "Especially if I have to kiss Roxas."

"It's just a game, though," Xion pointed out. "It's not legit."

"Yeah, but whoever we kiss for spin the bottle tonight is our ten minutes in heaven partner tomorrow night."

"Another reason to hope not to get Axel or Roxas," Kairi thought aloud.

"Nothing has to happen," Aqua stated.

"Still…" she trailed off. "I just don't think it would turn out very well."

"Why?" Naminé asked.

"Because something always seems to go wrong."

"That's not true," Xion disagreed.

"It is for the most part."

"Why do you think that?" Aqua wondered.

"You know, it doesn't even matter," Kairi denied in reply and she smiled at them. "Tonight will be fun either way."

"Of course it will be," Naminé agreed in confirmation.

"Hold on Kairi, are you okay?" Xion checked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Aqua went on.

She laughed. "You two are being ridiculous. I really am fine."

"Just leave it," Naminé said before Aqua or Xion could reply. "Let's focus on tonight's events."


	6. Chapter Five: Spin the Bottle

"Are we all set for tonight?" Riku checked with the guys. He, Sora, Ventus and Terra had spent a majority of the day goofing off and didn't start preparing for the actual party until half an hour earlier. "We have everything we need?"

"I'm pretty sure we do," Sora answered. "All we really need is a bottle and the others players, right?" He laughed a bit.

"Pretty much," Ventus replied in confirmation.

"Hey, we have two extra guys than girls," Terra then pointed out.

"That's okay, I think I'm gonna sit this one out anyway," Ventus decided.

"No, you don't have to do that," Riku denied. "We'll just have two of the girls on double duty."

"No," Ventus disagreed. "We can't do that because of tomorrow night."

"That's true," Sora agreed. "We can't have two of the girls double for ten minutes in heaven. None of them would want to, either."

"Good thinking ahead, Ven," Terra said. "But who else is gonna sit out?"

"We can figure that out when the others get here," Riku told them. There was then a knock on the door. "And that's right now. I'll be right back." He left.

"Why do you wanna sit out?" Terra asked his housemate.

He shrugged. "I just don't feel like participating."

"Okay, but that means no participation tomorrow night either," Sora reminded him.

"I think I'll live."

Riku returned with Roxas and Axel.

"Hey Roxas, how are you feeling?" Ventus checked with his twin.

"A little better," he answered. "I don't think I'm really up to playing a game tonight, though. Especially a contact game."

"Perfect, Ven isn't playing either," Terra replied. "So the twins are out."

"All right, that was easy," Riku said back. "And the girls should be here soon."

"Tonight's gonna be interesting," Axel thought aloud.

"Especially for Ven and I since we're just watching," Roxas figured.

"I think tonight will be enjoyable," Riku admitted.

"You would think that," Sora replied.

Terra laughed at this. "Just wait until tomorrow night."

"But remember Riku, you were dared by Xion to be in a legit relationship," Sora reminded the silver haired teen.

"And you accepted the dare," Roxas added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm aware." He sighed. "It's not impossible for me to be in a relationship like you all think."

"We'll see about that," Terra mumbled.

"I'm just curious as to who's gonna end up with who," Axel commented.

"Is there any girl in particular anyone is hoping to get?" Ventus wondered.

"Not really, no," Terra denied.

"Yeah, I don't really care either," Sora declared.

"They're all hot, so it's kinda just whatever," Riku answered.

Roxas laughed. "You're an ass, Riku. And that is why you will never be able to commit to a single person."

"That's what you think. But I will prove you all wrong."

"You like someone," Axel realised, smirking.

"No comment," Riku said back. There was another knock on the front door. His smirk returned. "And let the fun begin." He left to answer the door.

"I'll go get a bottle," Ventus volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Roxas decided.

The twins also left the room.

"So why aren't you playing tonight?" Ventus asked.

"I still feel kinda sick. And in case I actually am I don't wanna get anyone else sick."

"Good reason."

"What about you? Why don't you wanna play?"

He shrugged, taking a half empty bottle from a cabinet under the counter in the kitchen. "I just don't really feel like playing. I mean, I don't wanna take the chance of kissing one of the girls when there's really only one—" he stopped short, cutting himself off.

Roxas smiled. "You like one of them."

Ventus sighed. "I like one of them."

"Which one?"

"You call her your best friend."

His eyes widened in shock. "You like Kairi?"

"Don't say anything to her."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to. Let's just wait until this weekend is over. We'll see what happens after tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

He shrugged again. "I'll live either way. Now c'mon, the others are probably wondering why it's taking so long for us to get a damn bottle."

They returned to the rest of the group, the girls now present as well. They had already formed a circle, which Ventus placed the empty bottle in the middle of, and then stepped out.

"Okay, so, you two aren't playing?" Xion clarified.

"Right," Ventus confirmed.

"All right, you all know the rules," Roxas went on. "Whoever you kiss tonight is your ten minutes in heaven buddy tomorrow night."

"But for tonight, the kiss has to last for at least three seconds," Ventus continued. "And there are no do over's!"

"You may begin," Roxas concluded.

"Who wants to go first?" Riku questioned.

"I will," Aqua volunteered. She got up and spun the bottle in the centre. She watched it until it stopped, landing on Terra.

"What are the odds of that?" Ventus exclaimed, laughing out loud.

"All right you two," Sora said, smirking. "You gotta kiss now."

Terra stood and unsurely made his way over to Aqua. They awkwardly leaned in to one another and ended up bumping foreheads. Everyone laughed, including the two of them. Then they tried again. They leaned in again and this time their lips actually met. And after three seconds, they broke apart. They both chuckled again before returning to their spots in the circle.

"Who's next?" Roxas asked once Aqua and Terra were sitting back down.

"I'll go," Naminé decided. "Might as well." She got up and spun the bottle. With only her eyes, she followed it as it spun around and around and slow down until it finally stopped. It was pointing at Riku. "Well, first you ask me a truth about love and now this," she thought aloud.

Riku smirked. "What are the odds?" He joined her in the middle of the circle, his smirk now just a smile. "Let's try not to bump heads," he whispered to her.

She laughed quietly in reply. They leaned in to one another and kissed. Naminé's arms were folded across her chest, but Riku's hands were resting on her hips. And the three seconds were over before they knew it. Riku returned to his spot, smiling still, and Naminé returned to her spot blushing slightly.

"Next!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Me," Xion replied. She moved to the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. It stopped on Sora. "Hey Keyblade Master, you're up."

Sora chuckled, joining Xion in the centre. With some hesitation, they kissed for the three seconds. They then returned to their spots without saying another word to one another or even making eye contact.

"That leaves Kairi and…Axel," Roxas realised.

Everyone in the room let out dramatically sarcastic gasps, except for Roxas, Ventus and Naminé. But then the others all laughed.

"Centre of the circle, you two," Riku demanded.

"Can I please pass on this?" Kairi begged.

"Yeah, me too," Axel agreed.

"No!" Aqua exclaimed. "No backing out now!"

"But it's me and Axel!"

"That's too damn bad," Terra replied. "I personally think that you two would make a good couple."

All the others mumbled in agreement, again, except for Roxas, Ventus and Naminé.

"They don't have to do it if they don't want to," Ventus stated.

"It's too uncomfortable for us, even," Naminé admitted in continuation.

"I know I vote against this," Roxas muttered, looking to the floor. He really didn't want them to kiss, but he didn't fully understand why.

"You all know the rules," Sora replied.

"They have to kiss," Xion confirmed.

"Fine," Axel gave in. "Let's just get this over with."

Kairi sighed. "Fine."

The two friends met in the middle of the circle. The others stared with much anticipation. At first, Kairi and Axel just stood there. Then, with much hesitation, they leaned in to one another and kissed. It was the longest three seconds of their lives. And when they broke apart, the others all clapped, except for Roxas, Ventus and Naminé once again.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Riku figured. "You two probably enjoyed that."

"And I'm pretty sure I'm speaking for both of us when I say hell no," Axel responded.

Kairi left the circle, joining Roxas and Ventus. "Can we get out of here?" she whispered to Roxas.

"Please," he replied. He turned to the others. "We're gonna head out."


	7. Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

Roxas and Kairi left before any of the others could say anything back to them. And once they got away from the house, Kairi began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roxas wondered.

"That was so awkward," she said back.

"Did you feel anything?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm positive, even."

He sighed. "You two shouldn't have had to kiss."

She stared at him oddly. "Roxas—"

"Who cares about the rules?" he kept going. "The rules are stupid."

"Roxas, do you like me?" she managed to ask.

He shook his head. "I'm not the one who likes you."

She looked even more confused. "I'm afraid I'm not following."

Now he laughed. "See? That's the thing that bothers me, too." He paused. "It doesn't bother me that you kissed Axel. What bothers me is that Axel kissed you."

She thought for a moment, putting the pieces together. Then her eyes widened in sudden realization. "You like Axel."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So it would seem."

She smiled at this. "That's so cute."

"No, no it's not," he denied. "I mean, I doubt he feels the same way about me. He would probably never even think of me in that way."

"You don't know that for sure. He could surprise you."

"Are you suggesting I tell him the truth?"

"You should."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna screw anything up. I don't wanna risk our friendship just because I may have some real feelings for him."

"Axel won't care either way."

"But I care."

She sighed. "You shouldn't be afraid—"

"And now you're his ten minutes in heaven partner tomorrow," he pointed out, cutting her off and ignoring her completely.

"Nothing will happen," she assured him. "I promise."

"But what if Axel did like kissing you? What if he starts developing feelings for you or realises that he's always had feelings for you or something?"

"I would never date Axel," she told him. "Especially now that I know you like him." She paused. "When did you start to realise—?"

"Last night," he answered, cutting her off again. "But then tonight just sorta confirmed it."

"So is that why you were acting so strange?"

"Huh?"

"Axel told me that last night, after you two arrived at the other island, you started acting kind of odd. For instance, you wouldn't make eye contact with him."

"Oh…yeah."

"Is that why, then?"

"Pretty much."

She nodded. "Okay."

They fell into silence. They continued to make their way to Kairi's house, focusing straight ahead.

"Can I tell Naminé?" she broke the silence.

"I would prefer you not to tell anyone," he replied. "It's personal."

"But Nam—"

"Kairi, please, just keep this between us."

"Okay, okay. Oh, and you mentioned earlier that someone likes me…"

"I'm not telling you who it is."

"Fine." She didn't bother arguing back this time.

They continued to walk in more silence. Kairi mulled over the words that had just been exchanged between her and her best friend in her head. She smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Roxas wondered, breaking the silence and her train of thought.

"You and Axel," she answered.

"We're not even together."

"But you will be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because once you tell Axel the truth, he's gonna have one of those moments where he's just gonna be like 'oh yeah, I knew there was something different with him. Now I know that that something is the feelings I have for you.' Or it'll be something like that."

Roxas laughed. "I appreciate your optimism, but you don't need to say that. You're not obligated as a best friend."

"But I'm not just saying that, Roxas. That's what I truly and honestly think about this situation."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I would never lie to you about something like this. I would never lie to you about anything, actually."

He sighed. "I believe you, but I'm still gonna wait to tell him. We'll see what happens after tomorrow night."

"Nothing is going to happen, though."

"But that's only what you say. Axel could have another thing in mind."

"No, not when it comes to me. He knows better."

He sighed again. "But you never know. What if he enjoyed kissing you?" he repeated.

"Stop asking me that."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You already asked me that and I told you no."

"I know."

"Then why ask again?"

"I don't know. Just to hear it again, I guess."

"Roxas, I can understand why you're so conflicted, but you need to stop worrying so much. Everything will work itself out."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked again. "I mean, you seem to be so confident with everything."

She smiled in reply. "Frankly, it's not that I'm confident," she admitted in denial, "it's more that I've been through enough know to just know. And I also tend to just believe what I want to happen. And so I'm gonna believe that you and Axel are gonna work out."

He returned the smile. "Thanks Kairi. But I'm still not saying anything until after tomorrow night."

"Okay, fine, wait." She let out another sigh. "As long as he learns the truth."

"He will…eventually."

She laughed a little at this. "You're ridiculous."

"No," he denied. "I just don't want him to know yet; I'm not ready for him to know."


	8. Chapter Seven: The Awkwardness of It

It wasn't until later that night when Naminé, Axel, Xion and Aqua were all walking home together. At first, the walk was silent, but then Xion spoke up, asking, "Why didn't you want to kiss Kairi?"

Axel sighed. "Because it was Kairi. Why would I want to kiss her?" he replied. "I mean, it was awkward. And now tomorrow night…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I can't believe you guys made us kiss."

"Technically, we didn't make you," Aqua denied. "We just said that you know the rules. But that didn't exactly mean that you had to follow them. So that means, to an extent, you and Kairi really did want to kiss."

"Yeah, except you guys did tell them that they had to kiss," Naminé said, defending Axel and her cousin. "They would never hookup anyway."

"I think that's for Axel to clarify," Xion replied.

"Naminé's right," he confirmed almost instantly. "I would never hookup with Kairi.

"Is it because of Roxas?" Aqua guessed.

He froze for a moment. "What?"

"Does Roxas like Kairi?"

"Oh. No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"She was just suggesting that maybe Roxas likes Kairi, so you would back off because of that," Xion stated.

"It's not like that," Naminé cut back in. "None of us like each other in that way."

"Why are you both getting so defensive, then?" Aqua wondered.

"We're not," Axel denied. "We're just stating facts."

"All right, whatever you say," Xion gave in. "Aqua and I need to start heading this way." She gestured to their left with her head.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," Aqua replied. The two girls left.

"Well, they were being difficult," Axel muttered.

"Do you like Kairi?" Naminé asked in reply.

"What?"

"Did you actually want to kiss her?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." She paused. "Do you think Roxas maybe does like her, then?"

"He doesn't. He already told me that," he answered. She nodded back. "Why? Do you still like Roxas?"

"No. Why? Does he still like me?"

"No."

Now she laughed. "This is ridiculous. Look at what the others are doing to us?"

He smiled in return. "Yeah, we do seem to be overreacting just a bit."

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"What about Riku?"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

She smiled, shrugging. "There's a possibility that I might." She laughed again. "I wonder if he'll take this relationship thing seriously with me."

"So you think he likes you back?"

"I have a feeling he does, yes."

"I would have to agree with you on that."

"What did the kiss feel like?" she then asked out of the blue.

"Uncomfortable," he answered. "I never want to be put in a position like that again."

"Roxas, Ventus and I tried stopping it."

"Yeah, why did Ventus try to help?"

"I think he likes Kairi. I also think that they would make a cute couple."

"Especially since she and Roxas are best friends."

"Exactly."

They finally arrived at Naminé and Kairi's house. Some lights were still shining inside.

"Do you think Roxas is here?" Axel questioned.

"There's only one way to find out," she replied.

They headed up the walkway and entered the house. Kairi quickly showed herself at the other end of the hallway.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Hey," Naminé said back. "Is Roxas here?"

"Afraid not. He actually headed back to his place not too long ago."

"How did he seem?" Axel checked.

She shrugged. "Are Ven and Terra staying over Riku and Sora's again?"

"Yeah."

"Then I wouldn't want Roxas being alone tonight. I mean, he said that he was fine, but I think he's still a little shaken up from last night."

He nodded. "I'll head over there, then," he decided. "See you two tomorrow. Goodnight." And he left.

The cousins moved into the kitchen.

"So tonight was…eventful," Naminé spoke up.

"No kidding," Kairi mumbled. She sighed, falling into a chair at the table. "I don't know what I'm gonna do tomorrow when Axel and I are locked in a room together for ten minutes. It's gonna be even more awkward than tonight was."

"So you did enjoy the kiss?"

"What? No! Obviously not!"

"Okay, okay, just checking."

"I just hope Axel doesn't expect anything to happen."

"He doesn't," she reassured her, now taking a seat at the table as well. "But I'm pretty sure everyone else does."

"Well that's a damn shame. The others don't know what they're talking about."

"Yeah, I guess not." She thought for a moment. "I think Ventus likes you," she then changed the subject.

"Ven?" Kairi repeated. "Oh, is that why he didn't want me to kiss Axel, either?"

"That's the only reason I can think of."

She smiled. "That would make sense. And Roxas did mention that someone likes me."

Naminé laughed. "What do you have to say about that? Because I think you two would make a really good couple."

"Yeah, I would date him."

"Then you should."

"Maybe I will. I don't know. I have to wait until after tomorrow night."

"Why?"

Kairi shrugged. "Just because I do. I need to wait and see what happens with Roxas first."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Now she shook her head. "I can't really say anything right now. But I can tell you that it's not what you most likely think it is."

"So you don't like Roxas?"

"Not at all. Why? Do you still?"

"No." she chuckled. "Wow, Axel and I pretty much did this same thing on our way here."

"Really? That's funny." She sighed. "Ugh, I just want tomorrow night to be over and done with."

"As do I," she agreed. "Hey, know how Xion dared Riku to be in a relationship?"

"Yes, of course I remember that. How could I forget?"

"Well, do you think that I could be the girl that he has a relationship with?" she wondered.

She smiled back. "I think you will be that girl."

She returned the smile. "Honestly, I hope I am."

Kairi nodded. "Well," she then began after letting out another sigh, "I'm gonna get to bed now."

"Me too," Naminé replied. "It's been a long night."

"You can say that again," she agreed. "I just hope everything actually does work out tomorrow night."


	9. Chapter Eight: Point of Realisation

Axel arrived at Roxas's place to see that all the lights were already off. He still walked right in, not bothering to knock. He also didn't bother to turn any lights on. He decided that he would just go to the guestroom and turn in for the night. So he carefully made his way up the stairs. But he wasn't careful enough, for he tripped over something, causing a loud crash. Moments later, the hallway light flickered on.

"Who's there?" a panicked Roxas called from down the hall.

He sat on his knees. "Hey Roxas."

"Axel?" He came out from his room. "What are you doing here?"

"Kairi said that she didn't want you to be alone tonight."

"So you broke into my house?"

"You left the door unlocked, moron."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Oh." He paused. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Man, I should have turned on a light."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think I would need to." He finally got back to his feet. "But I have to admit, that kinda hurt." He chuckled a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I'll pull through."

"All right." He yawned. "So you've probably already been interrogated by Naminé—"

"It was nothing," he cut him off before he could continue. "It meant nothing. I didn't feel anything. Why? Did Kairi?"

"No."

"Good. So that's all set and out of the way," he declared.

"I wouldn't say it's out of the way."

"It is, Roxas."

"But tomorrow night…" he trailed off.

He sighed. "Right. Now we just have to suffer through ten minutes in heaven. Ten minutes alone."

"Why suffer?" he wondered. "You two can just sit in the room and talk about random crap."

A smirk then spread across the redhead's face. "Or we could make the others think that something is happening by making a bunch of noises. That way, when they open the door, we'll just be sitting there."

The blonde laughed. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Right?"

They continued to laugh at the idea. But eventually, they fell silent.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to bad now," Roxas decided, breaking the silence. "I'm exhausted and tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah, probably," Axel agreed. "Sorry for waking you."

"Yeah, what were you gonna do? Just go to sleep, and then show up in my kitchen?"

He laughed again. "That does sound pretty creepy, doesn't it?"

"Little bit."

"Well, I apologise for trying to be a good friend."

"Don't worry about it." He paused. "Well, you know where the guestroom is."

"I do," he confirmed.

"Goodnight." He returned to his bedroom.

"Night," he replied even though he was already gone.

Axel shut off the hall light and cautiously made his way to the guestroom. He collapsed onto the bed. For a few long moments, he just gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about nothing. Then he was abruptly overwhelmed by a whole bunch of thoughts. He thought about Kairi and the kiss. He thought about Roxas. He thought about what tomorrow night could bring. He thought about Roxas. He thought about the pattern his train of thought made. He thought about Roxas again. And that's when he stopped; his thoughts stopped on Roxas. Why? Axel wasn't sure. But he was sure that he had fallen asleep thinking about his blonde hair, blue eyed friend.


	10. Chapter Nine: Breakfast

_**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY MY LOVELY READERS! Thank you so much for keeping up with the story; I'm glad y'all are enjoying it! (:**_

When Roxas awoke the next morning, it was still pretty early. For a few minutes, he just lay in his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Then he decided to get up and make breakfast for both Axel and himself. So he climbed out of bed and quietly crept downstairs. He stood in the kitchen, hands on his hips, simply looking around as he debated what he should cook. When he figured it out, he got to work making pancakes and French toast. Roxas hoped Axel wouldn't wake up until after he finished preparing the food. But he worked nonstop and once it was halfway done, Axel entered the kitchen, still looking pretty tired.

"What's that smell?" the redhead wondered.

"Breakfast," the blonde answered.

"Huh?"

"I made us breakfast. It'll be done soon."

Axel sat down at the table. "You made me breakfast?" He smiled. "How sweet of you."

"I made us breakfast," he corrected him.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this." He laughed as Roxas rolled his eyes at him. "Really, though, you didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't realise I needed a reason to make my friend breakfast," he replied. Axel still looked a little dazed. Roxas laughed at this. "I used to make Naminé breakfast all the time."

"But she was your girlfriend, so that kinda makes it different."

"I've made breakfast for Kairi a few times, too."

"This is so out of nowhere, though." He paused. "Did you do something that's gonna get me pissed?"

"I hope not," he muttered under his breath.

"Come again?"

He laughed a little more. "No, I didn't. I just woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. So I figured I would make us breakfast."

"But—"

"Axel, stop questioning me and just thank me, damn it."

Now he laughed. "Okay, okay…thank you, Roxas."

He smiled back. "You're very welcome." He checked his pancakes and French toast. "It's all ready," he announced. Axel stood up. "No, I got this."

"You're not serving me, Roxas."

"Sit your ass back down."

He laughed once again as he did as Roxas said. "No wonder girls like you so much."

He placed a plate of two pancakes and two pieces of French toast in front of Axel. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a compliment, if that's what you're really asking."

Roxas placed a bottle of syrup on the table. Axel took it and practically drowned his breakfast in it. "No, I wasn't really asking that," Roxas then denied, sitting down at the table across from the redhead. "I was just wondering what you meant."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I wanna know what you meant."

"This is really good," he changed the subject, his mouth half full of food.

He sighed. "Fine, don't tell me." He sat back in his chair, defeated.

"C'mon Roxas, all I meant is that you're a really good friend and so you would most likely make a really good boyfriend," he finally told him. "There's nothing to make a big deal out of."

"Okay." He got back up and prepared a dish for himself. When he sat back down, he asked, "So are you ready for tonight?"

Axel swallowed his food. "Not at all," he admitted.

Roxas chuckled a bit. "Maybe the others will let it go and not make you and Kairi participate."

He shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that. For whatever reason, the others seem pretty intent on me and Kairi getting together. Not including you, Naminé and Ventus, of course."

"But you two don't want to and that's what really matters."

"I guess that's true. But I have this feeling that convincing the rest of the group otherwise is gonna be kinda difficult. We're all set in our ways, after all."

"As true as that may be, they're still our friends and they're gonna respect how you feel no matter what."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Hopefully? It's true."

His smile returned. "Okay, I guess it is." He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking about how tonight's actually gonna go."

"Oh." He sighed.

Silence fell upon them as they finished eating. Axel then stood up, grabbing his plate and reaching for Roxas's as well.

"No, I'll take care of this," he said.

"Roxas, you've already done enough."

He smiled in reply, giving the redhead permission to take his plate. Roxas turned in his chair to face Axel. "Wanna head over to Kairi and Naminé's before the party?"

"Sure. But we'll have to stop by my place as well so that I can change."

"Of course. And are you sure you don't want any help with that?"

He laughed once more. "Roxas, you go get ready for the day. Then once I'm finished with this and we'll head out."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," he agreed and he went to get ready.

Axel remained in the kitchen in front of the sink, but stopped what he was doing. He tried to figure out if there was an actual reason as to why Roxas made him breakfast. But he soon shook the thoughts from his head and continued with washing the dishes. Once he was finished, Roxas rejoined him.

"I'm all set now," the blonde declared.

"All right," he replied.

"By the way, you have some clothes here."

"I do? Great! I couldn't remember if I had left anything here or not. So that's one less stop we'll have to make."

"It is."

"Then you dry these off and put them away while I go get ready." He left to go upstairs.

Roxas grabbed a dishtowel and started drying what Axel had just cleaned. He put the dishes away and seated himself at the table with a sigh. His elbows rested on the table and his face was buried in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about the night to come. Sure, he knew nothing was going to happen between Axel and Kairi, but he still couldn't help but to worry. And what if something did end up happening unexpectedly? Would that be the end of it? Would Kairi and Axel be together after that? Roxas shook his head. No. Kairi would never do that to him.

"You ready to head out?" he then heard Axel check in with him.

The blonde lifted his heavy head. "What?" he asked in reply. "Oh…yeah, I'm ready."

The redhead sat down across from him. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"I just want tonight to be over," he admitted.

"Same here," Axel agreed. He paused. "C'mon, let's go." He stood up. "I'm sure tonight will fly by."

Roxas sighed as he stood up as well. "I really hope you're right about that."


	11. Chapter Ten: Ten Minutes in Heaven

The walk to Kairi and Naminé's place was a particularly quiet one. All they could hear were the waves crashing along the not too distant shore. They also spotted some unusual clouds.

"Are those storm clouds?" Roxas thought aloud.

Axel examined the dark clouds. "Looks like they are," he confirmed. "It also looks like they're rolling over the Islands."

"When was the last time a storm hit the Islands?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it's definitely been a while."

They soon reached the cousins' house and headed up the walkway. But before they even got the chance to knock, Naminé opened the door.

"I saw you two coming from the window," she explained. "Come in, come in." She hustled them inside, taking one quick glance to the sky before the closing the door. "Kairi and I are leaving soon. We wanna get to Riku and Sora's place before this storm hits us."

"So you saw the clouds, too?" Roxas figured.

"How could you miss them?" Kairi's voice sounded off. She appeared at the other end of the hallway. She smiled. "Hello," she then greeted them.

"Are the others already over there?" Axel asked in reply.

"Yeah," Kairi answered. "We're the last ones."

"Again," Naminé added, laughing a little.

"You guys hungry?" Kairi then checked.

"No," Axel denied. He smiled. "Roxas made breakfast for us this morning."

Kairi raised her eyebrows at Roxas, giving him that 'did-you-tell-him-the-truth?' sort of look. The blonde shook his head in reply, but only so much for her to notice. She lowered her eyebrows with a sigh.

"Why'd you make breakfast?" Naminé wondered.

"I don't know, just because. Why does everyone keep asking that? I mean, I didn't realise I needed a reason."

"That's not what I meant—"

"You didn't question my motives whenever I made breakfast for you."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"His only reason was because he woke up early and had nothing better to do," Axel cut in.

"Well, that was nice of you, Roxas," Kairi said with a smile. "But we should probably get going now. I really don't want it to start raining on us and those clouds are moving in on the Islands rapidly."

With that said, the four best friends left the cousins' house. They started off at a fast pace to Riku and Sora's place. And in less than fifteen minutes, they were standing outside the front door.

"It's about time you all got here," Riku greeted them as he opened the door.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too," Naminé replied sarcastically as she and the others stepped inside. "We got here as quickly as we could."

He closed the door. "Come on, we're all set up already."

They entered the living room to see the others sitting in their normal circle formation.

"Do we really need to be sitting in a circle for this?" Kairi questioned. "I mean, we already have our partners."

"But this way we can all see each other," Xion pointed out.

"Exactly," Sora confirmed.

"Can we just get this started with so it can end?" Roxas asked.

"Agreed," Ventus called out.

"Well, we're probably all gonna end up spending the night here anyway," Terra figured.

"It depends on the storm, really," Aqua added.

"Okay, but we just want to get this damn game done and over with," Axel stated. "Do Kairi and I seriously need to participate tonight?"

"Yes!" Xion exclaimed.

"But—" Kairi began.

"No," Riku cut her off. "There's not getting out of this one. Seriously."

"Okay, so, who's going first?" Sora then asked.

"Whoever went first for spin the bottle last night," Riku answered. "So that means Aqua and Terra are up first."

"And they're not complaining," Sora pointed out.

"Shut up," Kairi snapped back.

Riku led the friends to the bedroom. They stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. "Your ten minutes start now." He spoke through the door.

Aqua's back was towards Terra. "You know, nothing needs to happen," she began. "This whole thing is only a game, after all. It's just for fun. So it's not like anything is really expected to happen. Or at least nothing legit." She turned to face him and he almost instantly kissed her. They quickly broke apart, though. "What was that?" she asked, stunned.

Terra smiled. "That was what I've wanted to do for a while now," he admitted.

She returned the smile, blushing lightly. "Oh. Well, I guess great minds really do think alike."

"I guess so."

He kissed her again. And this time, she kissed him back.

Then their ten minutes were over.

"All right, time's up!" Riku exclaimed.

As the door swung open, Aqua and Terra broke away from their embrace. They exited the room in silence, but smiling slightly. Then Kairi pushed Riku through the open door and Naminé followed after.

"Now it's your turn," she said and she closed the door on them. "Your ten minutes start now."

"So I guess we probably shouldn't do anything," Naminé thought aloud, taking a seat on the bed.

"What? Why not?"

"Because of what Xion dared you to do."

"She dared me to be in a serious relationship with someone."

"Exactly."

"Well," he stepped towards her, "maybe that someone I wanna be in a relationship with is you." He took her hands and pulled her back to her feet.

"Why me?"

He chuckled. "Why not you?"

"Is it because you actually like me or is it just because I'm cute or some other pathetic reason?"

"Naminé," he kissed her softly, "you worry too much," he finished saying after he pulled away.

She smiled, blushing as well. "And that means…?"

"You just want to hear me say it, don't you?"

"Kinda, yeah," she admitted.

He chuckled some more. "It means," he pulled her into him, locking his arms around her waist, "that I like you, Naminé, and I want my first true relationship to be with you."

Her smile widened. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to hear."

"Good."

He kissed her again and she finally kissed him back.

Then she suddenly broke away. "Is this why you asked me that truth about love at first sight the other night?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Then last night just happened to work out perfectly."

"I guess so." She sighed, brushing some of his silver hair out of his face. "Perfect."

Smiling, he pulled her back into him, kissing her once again. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few moments, he tried pushing her back onto the bed, but she whacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he questioned, covering the spot she hit with his hand.

"No rushing things," she replied. "I won't tolerate pressure."

"Okay, I'll be good. I'll be respectful."

"You better be."

He smirked before kissing her again. Next thing they knew, their ten minutes were over.

"All right, your time has run out!" Kairi called through the door.

She began to open the door. Naminé pushed Riku away from her, laughing as she did so. He laughed as well. Kairi opened the door all the way and looked back and forth at the two.

"Hey guys," she called back to the others, "I think it's safe to say that Naminé is officially Riku's first real girlfriend."

"Shut up," Naminé replied, walking out of the room.

"Maybe the same will happen with you and Axel," Riku whispered to Kairi as he walked past her.

"But most likely not," she denied.

"But it's still a possibility."

"It's really not, though."

"Okay, fine, whatever you say." He sighed as she walked away from him.

Just then, there was a loud crack of thunder followed by the sound of pouring rain crashing against the house.

"And there's the storm," Terra declared. "About time."

"Either way, Xion and Sora are up next," Riku continued. The two of them shyly entered the bedroom. He closed the door behind them. "Time starts now."

"This is actually more awkward than spin the bottle. And I don't understand how that can be because no one is around to watch us now," Xion wondered, thinking aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sora said back. "Maybe it's because we're all just good friends."

"Yeah…but it seems Aqua and Terra are together now, as well as Naminé and Riku."

"And then Kairi and Axel will probably be together by the end of the night, too," he figured.

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean, they do seem really against it after all."

"It'll happen, though."

She laughed. "If you say so." Then she sighed.

"Hey, Xion?" he broke the short silence that had fallen upon them.

"Yeah Sora?"

He stepped up to her. "Can I…kiss you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Can you?" He smiled and kissed her gently. "I guess you can," she said after they broke apart.

They both laughed now and kissed again.

Then their ten minutes ended.

"Time's up!" Riku shouted. He opened the door and Xion and Sora separated. "Do we have another couple walking out of here now?"

"I think so," Sora replied. He looked over at Xion.

She smiled again. "Yeah," she confirmed.

"All right!" he cheered. "So c'mon Kairi and Axel, don't break the streak." Both Kairi and Axel rolled their eyes at Riku as they entered the bedroom. Snickering, he closed the door behind them. "And your ten minutes have begun."

Kairi sat down on the bed. "This is ridiculous."

"And this may sound even more ridiculous, but maybe we should kiss again," Axel replied, speaking swiftly but still with uncertainty. "It might feel different now that we're alone."

"I don't think so…"

"You never know."

She sighed. "You really want to?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"All right, then I guess we could give it a shot."

"Okay." He sat down next to her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Just like the night before, they hesitantly leaned into one another. Their lips finally touched. They quickly retreated, though.

"That was even worse than last night," Kairi said bluntly.

"No kidding," Axel agreed. "That was probably my worst idea yet."

She nodded. "Probably."

"Well, at least that's settled now."

"I guess it is."

"So…wanna fool the others?" he then questioned, smirking.

"Come again?"

"Do you wanna fool the others? We can make noises or whatever and make them think that we're actually doing something."

She laughed, but still said, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on, Kairi. It'll be hilarious."

She thought for a moment or two. "Okay, I guess it would be pretty funny. But it'd be a bit awkward, too."

"Not once they realise we were faking it."

"Okay, okay," she replied. "Let's do this."

The two friends then began to make false moans and groans. The sounds started low and gradually became louder. Then they jumped on the bed, jumping to the floor every so often. And all of this was done while they tried with all their might not to burst into laughter.

At long last, they heard Terra yell, "What the hell is going on in there?"

Not too long after that exclamation, the door flew open and the others poured in. Kairi and Axel—standing on the bed, fully clothed—were finally able to burst into laughter. And they both fell on their backs as they laughed.

"You two are cruel," Xion said.

"Nothing was going on?" Sora realised. "Damn, you two are convincing."

They continued to laugh. "I can't believe you all actually fell for it!" Kairi managed to say in between fits of laughter.

"This is officially the best night ever!" Axel replied.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Naminé denied. "Maybe someone should talk to Roxas and Ventus first."

"I will," Kairi volunteered right away, calming down now. She left the room and sat down with her best friend and his twin. "You know, you two can't believe everything you hear."

"You two are damn good fakers," Roxas said back. "Axel even told me that idea of his and I still believed it just now."

"It sounded legit," Ventus muttered.

"It wasn't, though. I mean, we kissed again, but—"

"You what?" Roxas cut her off.

"Let me finish."

"No! I-I can't believe you kissed him again." He got to his feet and went to leave.

"Rox—"

"No! Just leave me alone!" He ran off.

"Wait!" she called after him, jumping to her feet.

But it was too late. He was already out the door and lost in the storm.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Exposed

"What's going on?" Aqua asked as she and the others exited the bedroom now.

"Axel, you need to go find and talk to Roxas," Kairi replied, turning to the only other redhead in the group.

"Why do I need to? Is he upset?"

"Yeah, he is." She sighed. "Roxas likes you, Axel."

His eyes widened slightly. "He does?"

"Yes! So go find him and figure things out!"

Axel stepped up to her. "You're positive about this?" he whispered in her ear.

"He told me himself," she whispered back.

He nodded. "Good. This explains so much." He went to leave.

She followed him out of the house. "Axel!" she called after him through the raging storm.

"What?" he called back.

"Make sure you think about what you're going to say to him first! You know how he can be!"

"Trust me Kairi, I already know what I'm going to say!" he assured her. He then disappeared into the night.

But she stayed where she was. And then Ventus joined her.

"So…Roxas and Axel?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

He nodded. "They're good for each other. We're all happy for them."

"They're not even together yet."

"They'll end up together, though. I mean, it's pretty damn obvious now that we all know the truth."

"I wasn't supposed to tell Axel. But I just got so afraid that Roxas wouldn't tell him after what just happened. Or what he thinks happened."

"Don't worry about it. My brother could never stay mad at you, Kairi."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on. Let's get back inside before we both catch pneumonia or something."

"Wait." She took his hands in hers.

"What is it?"

"Ventus, truth or dare?"

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "Dare."

She smiled. "I dare you to kiss me."

He returned the smile. "That I don't mind doing."

He leaned into her and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they broke apart, they laughed.

"Why did you dare me to do that?" he wondered.

"Because I didn't think you would kiss me otherwise…you know, unless I gave you permission," she answered.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

"Let's get inside now."

"But what about Axel and Roxas?" She looked back towards the island engulfed in darkness.

"They'll be fine. They can both take care of themselves."

"I hope you're right," she repeated.

Kairi and Ventus then returned to the warmth and the dryness of the house.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Together at Last

Axel squinted his eyes so he could see through the pouring rain in the black night. He wasn't heading for any of the houses, though. No. He was heading for the shore. He just knew that Roxas was on the other island. And Roxas's boat not being present confirmed his strong feeling.

The ocean water had grown restless with the storm. Axel didn't care about that, though. He jumped in his own boat and started for the other island, hoping Roxas was actually okay. Hoping that a wave hadn't taken him out…

He reached the dock and was relieved to see Roxas's boat. His head turned in every which direction until he finally spotted the blonde standing by the paopu fruit tree. Axel rushed to the mini island to join him. He ran through the shack and across the wooden bridge, slowing down near the end.

Roxas was facing away from him, but must've still been able to hear the footsteps from the bridge over the storm because he shouted, "Go away Kairi! I don't want to talk about you or Axel!"

He only smiled, stepping closer to him.

"Go away!" he repeated. "You practically betrayed me by kissing him again!"

"That was my fault!" Axel now spoke up.

He jumped at the sound of the male voice and turned to face him at the same time. "Axel!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening when he saw the redhead. "I thought—"

"I know what you thought!" he cut him off. "Roxas, can we get inside the shack to talk?"

"Sure!"

They hurried back across the bridge and into the shack. They headed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. But the sound of the rain on the shack was just as loud, if not louder.

"This isn't any better, is it?" Axel realised.

"Not really! How about we go to the Secret Place instead?" Roxas suggested.

The redhead silently agreed and the two of them then reentered the storm and quickly made their way to the Secret Place. They walked to the end of the long and narrow tunnel until they came to the dead end opening. Axel leaned against the rock wall and slid down to the ground. Roxas stayed on his feet, though. For a few long moments, they just listened to the sound of the rain, which now seemed so far away.

"What did you want to talk about?" Roxas broke the not so quiet silence.

"First of all, the kiss was my idea," Axel admitted again. "I just…I guess I wanted to double check. It still meant nothing, though. And nothing happened between me and Kairi in that bedroom. Honestly."

He sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to Kairi. And…she told me the truth."

"She what?" he exclaimed.

He swiftly returned to his feet now. "She told me the truth," he repeated. "The one you wouldn't tell me."

"Why? I can't believe her. I mean—"

"Roxas," he said.

"—first she kissed you in spin the bottle. Then I told her the truth—"

"Roxas," he repeated.

"—and she promised not to tell you or any of the others—"

"Roxas."

"—and she also told me that she felt nothing when she first kissed you—"

"Roxas."

"—but then she went and kissed you again tonight and now—"

"Roxas!" he finally raised his voice.

"What?" he yelled.

"You need to learn to shut up when someone says your name."

"But Kairi…and you—"

The redhead rolled his eyes at the blonde before tugging at his shirt collar to pull him towards him to kiss him.

Roxas stumbled back out of the kiss, his eyes wide. "Axel! I-I don't—"

Axel laughed. "And that still didn't shut you up."

He shook his head. "Why?" he asked shortly.

"Because all of it finally makes sense!" he answered. "All of it! The other night, this morning, tonight…" he sighed, trailing off. "I'm just kinda mad at myself because it took me this long to figure it out."

"I haven't known for very long either."

"But Roxas…is it true?"

He only shrugged. "What do you think?"

He smiled back. "I think you're way too complicated."

He was now hanging his head low. "This is gonna ruin everything, isn't it?" he guessed. "You're not gonna be comfortable around me anymore and—"

"Roxas," he stopped his friend, taking a step towards him, "you're an idiot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I just kissed you."

"I thought that was just to shut me up."

He laughed some more. "If I had only wanted to shut you up then I would've just slapped you or something."

"Wait…I'm confused," he admitted.

"Then let me help you." Axel took Roxas's face in his hands and kissed him again. "Better?" he checked when he broke away.

"You-you like me, too," he finally realised.

"Oh, maybe you're not an idiot," he replied sarcastically, letting go of him. Then he became serious again. "I'm just sorry I didn't realise until Kairi told me."

"How are you sure it's legit, then?"

"Roxas, I really don't think I've ever been more sure about something in my life. Because as soon as she told me it all clicked."

He smiled at this. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

He returned the smile. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

That time, they both laughed. Then they kissed again.

"Now what?" Roxas wondered when they broke apart once more.

Axel shrugged. "Now I guess we're together."

His smile reappeared. "I guess so." He sighed. "Should we head back home?"

"Did you see the way the storm is affecting the waves?" he asked in reply. "There's no way in hell we'll be able to manage to get back to the main island with those insane waves; we'd be flipped by the sea."

"We weren't flipped on our way here."

"Because the tides were working against us."

"Oh, stop acting like you know about the tides. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Axel laughed. "I'm glad you were able to call me out on that."

Roxas laughed as well. "You just wanna spend the night here."

"Yes, but I do think it'd be dangerous to try to go back to the main island. It was dangerous of you to come here in the first place."

"Yet you still came after me."

"I promise I always will."

He blushed lightly. "So we're spending the night here," he then confirmed.

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll have to spend the night here."

They both sat down on the ground. Roxas sat between Axel's legs and Axel's arms were wrapped around Roxas. Then Roxas's head rested on Axel's shoulder while Axel's chin rested on Roxas's head. The two of them fell asleep just like that and that's how they stayed for the entire stormy night.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Happy Endings

The next morning, Roxas awoke to find himself sill being held in Axel's embrace. He smiled. "So, it wasn't a dream after all," he told himself. Then he realised that distant sound of heavy rain falling had ceased. Carefully, as to not wake Axel, he moved away from the redhead. He got to his feet and walked down the tunnel to the entrance of the Secret Place. He squinted his eyes from the light of the sun. "Well, it definitely stopped raining." He returned to Axel who was still sleeping. Roxas smiled again. He sat back down with him and lay down. He just stared at the top of the Secret Place until he closed his eyes…

A little while later, he felt Axel's warm body lay down beside him. "Good morning," he said.

Roxas opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. You?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Then the two continued to just lay there, staring up towards the top of the cave, listening to the distant sounds of the island.

And then they heard their names being called.

"Roxas!" one female voice yelled.

"Axel!" another female voice shouted.

They sat up. "That sounds like…" Roxas started.

"Kairi and Naminé!" Axel finished in realization.

They both jumped to their feet and rushed out of the Secret Place and into view on the island.

"Hey!" Roxas called to the girls.

"We're back here!" Axel added.

The cousins turned around.

"Roxas!" Kairi repeated.

"Axel!" Naminé said again.

With looks of relief, the two girls rushed over to their best friends. Kairi threw her arms around Roxas and Naminé clung to Axel.

"We were so worried!" Naminé told them.

"When we didn't find you guys at either of your places or our place…" Kairi trailed off, choking on the right words to say. "We just got so scared."

"Well, we're both fine," Axel reassured them.

"We were here on the island all night," Roxas added. "We took cover in the Secret Place."

Kairi hugged Roxas tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled, hugging her back just as tightly. "It's okay." He pulled away. "We figured things out."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Naminé wondered, smiling peculiarly.

Axel shrugged, also smiling now. "I guess you could say that Roxas and I are…a couple."

Kairi's eyes widened in excitement. "What? That's great!" she exclaimed. "So I guess my telling Axel the truth really paid off."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell him in front of everyone else."

"Why does it matter?" Naminé questioned. "The others would've found out eventually anyway."

"I guess that's true," he replied.

"Either way," Axel said, "we are together now."

"Yeah, so are Kairi and Ventus," Naminé informed them, smiling again.

"He told you?" Roxas guessed.

"Not exactly," Kairi denied. "I dared him to kiss me."

He laughed at this. "Of course you did."

"C'mon, let's get back to the main island," Axel then suggested.

"Yeah, the others are waiting," Naminé added.

With that said, the four returned to their boats and headed back to the main island. When they reached the shore and climbed out of their boats, it wasn't long before all the others were rushing towards them.

"You found them!" Xion exclaimed.

"Where were you two?" Sora wondered.

"We had to stay on the island last night," Axel told them all.

"But of course," Aqua replied. "The waves were far too crazy for you two to sail back. Then again, they were too crazy for you two to sail there in general."

"Let's not discuss that," Roxas said.

"And so…what?" Riku then asked. "You two took shelter in the shack?"

"In the Secret Place, actually," Roxas corrected him.

"Well, as long as you two are okay," Terra said.

"Oh yeah, they were perfectly fine," Naminé assured them all.

"Now, what's going on?" Ventus wondered, looking at his twin and at Axel.

The others did the same. Neither Roxas nor Axel spoke up, though.

Kairi finally laughed out of exasperation. "Just tell them," she said. "They don't care." Her friends still didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes at them and faced the others. "They're together now."

Aqua smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah, congrats you two," Terra replied.

"Just think," Riku began, "now when we meet new people, you can tell them that the difference between you and Ven is that you have a boyfriend and Ven has a girlfriend," he finished.

"Riku!" Naminé shouted.

"What? It's true!"

Roxas laughed. "Don't worry about it, Naminé."

"But that was a rude comment."

"How is it rude?" Riku questioned.

"It wasn't," Ventus denied. "It's true."

"See? At lease they actually have a sense of humour," Riku stated.

"Oh, shut up," Naminé mumbled.

Now Kairi laughed. "Let's go back to our house. It's the closest one from here."

"Yeah," Ventus agreed, wrapping his arm around Kairi's shoulders. "And if it counts for anything, I'm really happy for you two."

"Me too!" Sora yelled.

"We all are," Xion confirmed with a smile.

"Okay, enough of this," Axel said back. "Let's get to the house."

With murmurs of agreement, the ten friends walked away from the calm shore and made their way to Kairi and Naminé's place.


	15. Epilogue: Bonded

The sun was a crisp golden colour. The clouds were white and fluffy. The sky and ocean were both majestic blues, but different shades. And the beach sand was warm from the rays of the sun. And in the middle of the beach lay four bodies. One was the body of a teenage girl. She was lying horizontal to the ocean, her legs crossed at her ankles. Her hands were busy lifting sand, and then letting it seep through her fingers. Some of her maroon hair fell in front of her bright blue eyes, which were paying close attention to her hands in the sand. And her head was resting on the chest of a teenage boy. He was lying vertical to the ocean, his legs straight ahead of him. His electric blue eyes were gazing up to the sky. One hand was running its fingers through the girl's hair. The fingers of his other hand were intertwined with the fingers of a hand of the early twenties male body lying vertically next to him. His ecstatic green eyes were also staring up towards the vast sky. And his red spiky hair was a bit tangled with the other male's dirty blonde spikes. He had one leg straight out ahead of him and his other leg was bent at the knee. Then his free hand was resting on the shoulder of the fourth body, another teenage girl, also lying horizontal to the ocean. The head of blonde hair was resting on the chest of the redheaded male. Her brilliant blue eyes were averted towards the horizon. One hand was resting under her head, separating it from the male's chest, and her other hand was drawing pictures in the sand. It was a peaceful day on Destiny Islands, especially for those four friends, as they just lay there and listened to the sounds of the beach.

"This is nice," Naminé spoke up, her voice seeming almost as if a scream had shattered through the serenity.

"Yeah, it is," Kairi agreed. "Why haven't we done this before? Or why don't we do it more often?"

"I don't know, but we should start doing this at least once a week," Axel decided.

"Just the four of us," Roxas added.

"Definitely," the cousins confirmed in a unified agreement.

Kairi then sat up. "I'll be right back." She jumped to her feet and swiftly walked over to the shack and inside.

"What is she doing?" Naminé wondered aloud.

"Who cares?" Axel asked in reply.

Roxas chuckled a bit. "It's Kairi," he then said.

"That's what scares me," she admitted.

He laughed more. "I don't think you need to worry."

When Kairi returned, the other three also sat up. She jumped back down to her knees and placed a yellow, star shaped fruit in front of all of them. She smiled, but the others just stared.

"A paopu fruit?" Axel questioned.

"Yeah," Kairi confirmed. "You three do know the legend of the paopu fruit, right?"

"There's a legend?" Roxas thought aloud.

"So you can take that as a no," Naminé replied. She laughed a little uneasily.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed. "Well, the legend of the paopu fruit is just that if you share it with someone you really care about, your destinies are then intertwined for the rest of eternity. No matter what," she explained, smiling again.

"No offense, but that just sounds dumb," Axel admitted.

"I think it's sweet," Naminé said, also smiling.

Roxas shrugged. "I find it kind of interesting."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the four of us could try it," Kairi told them.

"A damn fruit isn't going to keep us together," Axel denied.

"It's the thought that counts," Naminé pointed out.

He sighed. "Okay, fine, we can give it a try. But only so long as you three realise that it isn't a fruit that will keep us together," he repeated. "It's us," he then added.

Kairi smiled again at this. "Of course."

"Okay, so on the count of three," Roxas decided.

"One," Naminé began.

"Two," Kairi continued as she and the others reached their hands out over the star.

"Three," Axel finished after another sigh.

At that moment, the four hands reached out all the way and took hold of the paopu fruit, lifting it off the sand. They laughed.

"Is that it?" Axel asked.

"That's pretty much it," Kairi confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Naminé questioned.

"Do we eat the fruit?" Roxas wondered, continuing with the interrogation.

Kairi laughed again. "No, we don't eat it. At least, I don't think we do. I mean, I'm pretty sure all we had to do was share it with each other. And we all touched it so we should be all set."

"So will out destinies really be intertwined forever now?" Axel mocked. "Because you don't seem very confident with how it works, exactly."

"Shut up," she replied. "I mean, like Naminé said before; it's the thought that counts."

Naminé smiled. "Come on, we should probably head back now."

"Yeah, Ventus and Riku are waiting for us," Kairi remembered.

"All right, let's go," Roxas replied.

The four friends stood up and they all headed to the dock. Kairi and Naminé stepped into their boats. Roxas was about to, but then he realised that Axel was standing at the end of the dock, still holding the paopu fruit.

"Axel?" he spoke up.

The redhead sighed. He took one last look at the paopu fruit, and then he chucked it into the ocean. He watched as the star shaped fruit fell into the water, almost like a shooting star. Then he just stared toward the horizon at the setting sun. Roxas finally stepped up to him, taking hold of his hand. Then Kairi came up on the other side of Roxas and Naminé on the other side of Axel. They all continued to just stand there, watching the sunset.

"Do you actually think we'll be together forever?" Axel questioned.

"If we want to be then we will be," Kairi answered.

"I don't think it's simple, though."

"Why not?" Naminé wondered.

"Because Axel doesn't like making things simple," Roxas declared, cutting in.

"That's not true," he denied, shaking his head. "It's just that we've been through so much separation."

"That's over now," Kairi assured him. "None of us will ever be separated again."

"How can you be so sure?"

Naminé laughed a little. "You're worrying too much, Axel."

He sighed again. "Maybe I am…"

Roxas gently squeezed his hand. "It's okay. The four of us will always stay together. And not just because of some fruit, but because we can."

"He's right," Kairi agreed. "But I think that the paopu fruit just sorta helps strengthen that thought."

"Exactly," Naminé replied. Now she sighed. "Plus, it helps that we already have such a strong friendship," she added.

"And that's just another reason why we'll always be together," Kairi pointed out.

"Do you feel better now, Axel?" Roxas checked. "Because you really don't have to worry about us being separated."

Axel squeezed Roxas's hand then, though it was a little late of a reaction. "Yeah, I do feel better," he told them. He smiled. "We're here now and here we'll stay."

And that was the only other thing that needed to be said. Naminé took Axel's free hand in hers. Axel wrapped his other arm around Roxas's shoulders and Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel's waist. Kairi linked her arm with Roxas's free arm. And the four best friends continued to just stand there on the dock, watching the sun set over the watery horizon, knowing that that moment might end, but they never would.


End file.
